Together Once Again
by Lisa B
Summary: Carter goes to a party and sees an old love. What will happen?


I had the idea for this story in my head for a while and finally got around to writing it. Turned out different from expected too, . I wanted to get this done before I started my new series. Warning: This fanfic was written by a helpless romantic and it's a nice, sappy love story. The song is called "I Love The Way You Love Me" by Eric Martin and is credited for being the sole inspiration for this fanfic. Normal disclaimer: I don't own anything, I'm not making money off of this, so everyone at Warner Bros. and their whole menagerie of people over there can just leave me alone. :) Thanks to Aly for super-quick editing. *** signifies a flashback. Feedback always welcome. Enjoy!

Together Once Again  
By Lisa, ERDrLewis@aol.com

"Have a good night all," Carter said as he logged out of the computer.

"What? You're not coming to the party? It's going to be lots of fun," Randi said.

"Yeah, c'mon Dr. C, you never do anything fun," Chuni said.

"Nah, that's okay, I think I'll just go home and wallow in my self-pity," Carter said.

"Carter, you don't know how much trouble this took me. The desk clerk over at Mercy is *so* hard to deal with. You're off, so you're coming," Randi said.

"Sorry, it's nothing against you," Carter replied.

Randi sighed. "She's not going to be there."

"How do you know?"

"It's just the two ERs. No other departments. Anyway, I have a guest list of people who said they were and weren't coming. You said no, but you're coming anyway."

Carter let out an exasperated sigh. "Fine, I'll be there. It's at that restaurant on the pier, right?"

"Yep, see you at seven."

"You owe me, Randi," Carter said while walking out the door.

"Who won't be there?" Chuni asked.

"No one. Don't you have work to do or something?"

"Whoa, everyone watch out, Kerry Weaver has a twin named Randi," Chuni joked while walking off.

------

"Good afternoon, Kerry," Carter said, walking in the house.

"Same to you. Snowing already?"

"Yep. Are you going to that party tonight?"

"I've been instructed to. Why? You aren't?"

"I don't really want to. I'd rather stay home and sleep."

"Well, you have a few hours before you have to get going anyway. Take a nap or something. And don't forget, you're off tomorrow."

"Yeah, well, I'm only off Christmas Eve because I'm working Christmas."

"Why are you again?" Kerry asked.

"Why not? All of my family's in France at my sister's. I don't really have anyone to spend it with. You're going to be with your family."

"You could always join us," Kerry said.

"I wouldn't want to intrude. Anyway, they need someone to work Christmas, might as well be me."

"Don't be so hard on yourself. Now, I'm counting on you to be there. I'm sure she won't be there."

"That's the same thing Randi said too. I guess I'll go. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go take a shower and a nap before it's time to go."

"Okay then. I have a few last minute things to do, but I'll see you at the party, okay?"

"Sure thing," Carter said, walking down the steps to his room. He couldn't believe that he was going to this thing. He sure didn't want to. What if she was there? What would he say? He sure did need a nap. He looked at the clock. He had four hours before the party. He set his alarm for six-thirty and fell on the bed.

*** "Merry Christmas!" Carter heard as sat up in bed.

"Mmm, Merry Christmas to you too," he said as he planted a kiss on her lips.

"Come upstairs, so you can open your present."

"My present's right here," Carter said, pulling her back into bed with him.

"Later. I'm hungry."

"So am I."

"Well, I'm hungry for *food.* We have to make breakfast before Kerry gets home."

"She went to her brother's house in Indiana. We don't have to worry about her coming back."

"I'm going upstairs to make breakfast," she said, getting up and walking up the stairs.

"Fine, I'm coming," Carter said, in protest. Then she gave him one of her famous smiles, the ones that could melt his heart . . . ***

Carter sat up abruptly in bed. He looked at his watch and saw that he had only been sleeping for an hour. "Arrgh!" he screamed out. He tried to go back to sleep. However, he kept thinking of *her.* He looked at his watch again, which only irritated him more. *She* had given him that watch for Christmas last year. He would have thrown it out, but his other watch broke and he was too lazy to get a new battery put in. He laughed as he thought of that morning. How they had walked upstairs to find Kerry still getting ready to leave. They begged her to keep their secret and she had. *Am I ever going to get back to sleep?* he thought. *Not while I'm thinking of her.* He started counting sheep and finally, he drifted back off to sleep.

*** "I can't believe that just happened! We're just the stupidest people in the whole world or something," she said.

"Yeah, but Randi said she wouldn't say anything!" Carter shot back. Sure, he knew they were stupid to reenact the beginnings of their exam six scene in exam four, but what could they do now? Randi walked in, it was too late to do anything about it.

"John, we've been caught twice already! Twice! Next time it could be someone who's not as willing to keep our secret."

"So, what are you saying?"

"What I'm saying is . . . maybe we shouldn't see each other anymore," she whispered. She regretted it the second she said it, although she knew it was what was best. She could tell by his face that she had hurt him badly. That he truly loved her. But was he worth loosing a job over? Her mind said yes. She couldn't think of that now. "I, uh, have to get back to the psych ward. My break's over," she said. "Take care, John," she said before she ran out of the room. ***

Carter sat up again. Six o'clock. Almost time to get ready for the party anyway. And he didn't want to take another trip down memory lane while he was asleep. He got his stuff together and went to take a shower. He sure hoped that she wouldn't be there. He couldn't deal with it if she was. He had never loved anyone like he had loved her. Well, the only two people that knew about them had assured him that she wouldn't be there. He turned on the shower and hoped that the water would wash away his memories.

------

When Kerry arrived, she found the party in full swing. "Hey, Randi," Kerry said. "Nice party you've got here."

"Thanks," Randi said. "Did Carter come with you?"

"Nope. I'm late, it's seven twenty. He should be here already."

"Hmm."

"You know, I really am beginning to get worried about him."

"Yeah, me too, that's why I told him if he's not here, I'm sending search dogs out for him."

The two turned around just in time to see Carter walk in. He hung his coat up and walked over to them. "I told you I'd be here," he said. "Got stuck in traffic."

"Good. Now that my goal has been accomplished, I'm going to go get a drink. See you two later," Randi said.

Kerry glanced around the room and saw two people walk in. "Hey, do you want something to drink? Let's go get something," Kerry said as soon as she recognized the female one.

"Okay, what the heck," Carter said as he and Kerry walked over to the bar. They sat down there and ordered. After chatting for a bit, Kerry said, "I have to go use the bathroom, I'll be right back."

Just as soon as Kerry had gotten up, someone leaned across the seat and ordered a drink. Carter turned to see who it was, and sure enough, it was her.

She must have noticed him too. "Well, well, well, if it isn't John Carter," she said, sitting down in the seat.

"Nice to see you too," he replied, laughing a little bit.

"I was told you wouldn't be here."

"I was told the same about you."

"Looks like we've been set up."

"Well, I decided to come at the last minute," Carter replied.

"Yeah, I came with Bernard. Bernard's an intern in the ER at Mercy now."

"Oh really? Are you two . . ."

"No! Oh, god, no. Bernard's like my brother or something."

Carter laughed. "So, you like it at Mercy?"

"Yeah, I guess. You okay at County? What are you, a fourth year now?"

"Yeah. It's okay too, I guess."

There was a pause. She took a deep breath and said, "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too. What's it been, a year now?"

"Almost."

"So, what are you doing for Christmas?"

"Nothing exciting. My mom wants me to drive out to see her but I don't know if I will. You?"

"I'm working."

"I should have known," she said, smiling.

"What?" Carter said.

"Nothing," she quickly said.

There was a slight pause. She scanned the room. There were lots of tables scattered around a dance floor. "John?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm . . . I'm sorry."

"Hey, don't be. That was a long time ago," he said. He gave her a quick smile. She quickly smiled back. "Hey, want to dance?"

"Sure," she said, still grinning. They stepped out onto the dance floor. "Nice song, too," she said, resting her head on his shoulder.

Carter listened to the words carefully.

- I like the feel of your name on my lips  
I like the sound of your sweet, gentle kiss  
The way that your fingers run through my hair  
And how your scent lingers even when you're not there

I like the way your eyes dance when you laugh  
And how you enjoy a two hour bath  
The way you convinced me to dance in the rain  
With everyone watching like we were insane

But I love the way you love me  
Strong and wild, slow and easy  
Heart and soul, so completely  
I love the way you love me

I like the way that you sing sweet and low  
When they're playing our song on the radio  
And I like the innocent way that you cry  
At old time movies you've seen hundreds of times

But I love the way you love me  
Strong and wild, slow and easy  
Heart and soul, so completely  
I love the way you love me

I could list a million things  
That I love to like about you  
They all come down to one reason  
I could never live without you, baby

But I love the way you love me  
Strong and wild, slow and easy  
Heart and soul, so completely  
I love the way you love me

Oh, baby, I love the way you love me.-

It was a nice song. "Hey, do you want to get out of here and talk or something?" she asked.

"Fine with me. Let me get my coat."

They walked down the pier a little bit more and stopped in a small restaurant. They sat down and ordered coffee. They rambled on about work and such, none of them talking about their previous relationship. Carter felt as if they had at least become friends again. But he didn't know if he could just be friends with the woman he loved as much as he loved her. They paid the bill and walked out onto the pier again. It had begun to snow again, a little bit harder than before.

"Boy, it's really coming down," she said.

"Yeah, I know," Carter said. They walked a little bit longer when all of the sudden she stopped in her tracks. "What?" he asked. He looked around and saw they were in front of yet another restaurant.

"Listen."

He did.

- I like the feel of your name on my lips  
I like the sound of your sweet, gentle kiss  
The way that your fingers run through my hair  
And how your scent lingers even when you're not there -

"Yeah, it's that song."

"Hey, want to dance?" she asked, laughing a little bit.

"It's snowing like crazy out here! You'll freeze to death."

"Your car has a heater. And that just mean that we might have to go back to my place and warm up a little bit. Come here!" she said back.

He walked over to her and took her hand in his. "Well, I see you're still totally crazy."

"Thanks," she said.

So there they stood, dancing in the snow. A few people had walked by and gave them odd looks.

"There, the song's over. Can we go now?"

"I suppose."

"I suppose? Aren't you all wet now?"

"Oh, yeah," she said, smiling a little.

Well. He hadn't thought of the ramifications of that one. Finally, they had reached his car and piled in. "Okay, now how do I get you home?"

------

They walked into her apartment. "Nice," he said.

"Thanks. Give me your coat, I'll hang it up so it can dry."

Carter sat down on the couch. She soon joined him.

"I've missed you," she said again.

"I've missed you to-" he began to say. His words were cut off when he felt her lips pressed against hers. He had missed her kisses too.

Somehow or another, they had fallen off the couch. "Wait!" Carter said.

"What?" she asked.

"I . . . I can't do this," he said, standing up.

"Why not?" she asked. "It's different now, you can't use the excuse that I'm your med student anymore. Heck, we're at different hospitals even."

"It's not that."

"Then what is it?"

"I . . . I can't be hurt again. When you left, you hurt me. I can't go through that again." Carter grabbed his coat and ran out the door.

------

"Merry Christmas Carter!" Chuni said.

"Yeah," he replied as he walked into the lounge to hang up his coat.

"What's eating him?" Chuni said.

"Who knows?" Maggie said. "Who else is on today?"

"You, me, Carter, Lily, and Conni."

"Two doctors and three nurses? That's it?"

"It is Christmas."

"Somebody try telling that to Carter," Lily said, walking out of the lounge.

"Any patients yet?" Carter asked, coming out of the lounge also.

"Nope," Maggie replied.

"Fine. I'm going to catch some sleep."

"Wow, you weren't kidding."

------

It was a slow day, as most Christmases are. The five ER workers were sitting around the admit desk. Everyone was reading the newspaper or watching TV. Suddenly, she walked into the ER, up to the desk, and rang the bell.

Carter got up and walked to the window. Seeing who it was, he replied, "What?"

"Can we talk?"

"No, I'm at work."

She walked around to the board. "Hi Conni. Chuni. Maggie. Lily."

Surprised at who they saw, they all said hello back. She pointed to the board. "Now, it's been a long time since my ER rotation, but isn't it when the board is blank that means that there's no patients?" She looked up at his surprised face and said to Maggie, "I guess you're in charge today, right? Would it be okay if I borrowed Dr. Carter for a little bit."

"Uh, no, not at all," Maggie replied.

"Good."

"You could use one of the exam rooms if you like," Chuni said.

She ignored the smirk on Chuni's face and said, "Thanks, I think I will." She then grabbed Carter by his tie and proceeded to drag him to the nearest exam room.

"What do you want?"

"I did a lot of thinking yesterday and I've made up my mind."

"Congratulations, can I get back to work now?"

"No. Sit."

Carter sat.

"I did a lot of thinking yesterday. Heck, I've done a lot of thinking this past year."

"And what did you conclude, doc?"

"Without the smart-ass remarks, *please.* Thank you. Anyway. You may be mad at me for breaking up with you, but it was the best thing to do at the time. Admit it, it was. If we got caught once more, our jobs could have been gone."

"Yeah, you're right."

She smiled at his willingness to cooperate with her. "See? I was also thinking about how much I beat myself up for doing it. And why?" She paused.

"Why?"

"Because I was in love with you. I just couldn't admit it to myself. But I was in love with you. And guess what? I still am. I thought I had moved past that, but when I saw you the other night all of those feelings came rushing back."

Carter sat wide-eyed. He smiled at her. All of the sudden, they heard a squeak coming from the door. He held a finger to his mouth and tiptoed over to the door.

"Care to join us, ladies?" he asked, opening the door.

"Uh, what are you three doing here? Get back to work!" Maggie said, pretending not to have been listening with the nurses.

"You too?" Carter said.

"Right." The four women retreated to the admit desk once more. Carter shut the door and returned to his seat.

"I feel the exact same way. But how do I . . ."

"How do you know I won't hurt you again? I thought of a solution to that too."

"Oh really?"

"Yep," she said, stepping over to Carter. "I think we should get married."

"Oh really?" Carter asked, an amused smile on his face.

"Yep. I know you were going to ask me once I graduated medical school anyway."

"Snooping around in my drawers, were we? Or just talking to Kerry?"

"Probably a little of both. First drawer on the left, underwear drawer, back right hand corner. Engraved on the inside with 'To-'"

"'To Lucy, with all my love,'" Carter said, finishing the sentence for her. He pulled her closer and placed a kiss on her lips. "Where?"

"Where what? Oh," she said. "Courthouse. Very romantic. I can get time off though and I know you're off tomorrow and the next day and New Years. You can take time off too." She smiled again. "Blood?" she said, asking the next question for him. "Well, there's three nurses and one doctor out there, take your pick."

Carter laughed. "We'll figure it out. I can get time off, I haven't taken any off in a year or two."

She leaned over and kissed him again. "I promise that I'll never hurt you again."

"Agreed."

And that was one promise that Lucy Knight never broke.

------

End.  



End file.
